The subject invention pertains generally to the manner in which delivery address information is printed on mail pieces intended for delivery by the USPS. Specifically, is relates to a mail routing system that utilizes an indicator printed on mail items that indicates how the recipient desires the mail item to be processed. More specifically, it pertains to the delivery address line in which “Care Of” (or “C/O”) information indicia reside to indicate to the mail processor whether physical and/or electronic processing is desired for that mail item.